Sarah Jane Adventures
This page is based on the deaths in the CBBC spin-off series of Doctor Who: "The Sarah Jane Adventures" (or SJA for short). Pilot Episode - "Invasion of the Bane" # Davey - eaten by the Bane Mother for his failure to kill Sarah Jane # Bane Mother - killed when Luke Smith (The Archetype) programmed a transmitter device with the Bane frequency Series 1 # Janine - killed by Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen # Greg Blakeman - killed by Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen # Tim Jeffrey - killed by Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen # Carl - killed by Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen # Glune Fex Fize Sharlaveer-Slam Slitheen - exploded after Maria Jackson threw vinegar onto him # Florm Rox Fey Fenerill-Slam Slitheen - exploded after she was electrocuted by her malfunctioning machine (which had been sabotaged by Luke Smith with the sonic lipstick) # Kist Magg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen - killed when the malfunctioning machine exploded (it had been sabotaged by Luke Smith with the sonic lipstick) # Edgar - revealed to have died of an unknown cause sometime prior to the episode # Mrs Gribbins - turned to stone by the gorgon # Gorgon - turned to stone when Maria Jackson reflected her gaze with a mirror back to it # Abbess - turned to stone due to being possessed by the gorgon # Simon Metcalf - revealed to have died in the Iraq war # Mistress A.I System - destroyed by Kudlak # Andrea Yates - revealed to have fallen off a pier and drowned in the July 1964 # Sarah Jane Smith - drowned after falling off a pier when the Trickster removed her from the Earth's timeline (this was reversed) # Luke Smith - never created after the Trickster removed Sarah Jane Smith from the Earth's Timeline (this was reversed) # Maria Jackson - removed from the Earth's timeline when the Trickster sent a Graske after her (this was reversed) # Nathan Goss - killed by either Bloorm Vungah Bart Slitheen, Dax Fex Fize Slitheen, or Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen # June Goss - killed by either Bloorm Vungah Bart Slitheen, Dax Fex Fize Slitheen, or Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen # Marco Goss - killed by either Bloorm Vungah Bart Slitheen, Dax Fex Fize Slitheen, or Korst Gogg Thek Lutiven-Day Slitheen # Clyde Langer - digitised by a corrupted Mr Smith (this was reversed) Series 2 # Martin Trueman - disintegrated into space, becoming "one with the stars" (debatable) # Eddie Smith - revealed to have died in a car crash when Sarah Jane was an infant # Barbara Smith - revealed to have died in a car crash when Sarah Jane was an infant # Mrs Wormwood - died after being trapped on the other side of Horath's portal (debatable) # Kaagh - died after being trapped on the other side of Horath's portal (debatable) Series 3 # Peter Dalton - revealed to have died from a fatal fall down the stairs # Elizabeth Marchwood - banished for eternity by Erasmus Darkening (although he came back as a ghost) # Joseph Marchwood - banished for eternity by Erasmus Darkening (although he came back as a ghost) # Erasmus Darkening - stabbed by Lord Marchwood with a sword # Lord Marchwood - banished for eternity by Erasmus Darkening's ghost # Professor Rivers - banished for eternity by Erasmus Darkening's ghost (this was reversed as she hadn't been fully banished when Erasmus' ghost was defeated) # Erasmus Darkening (Ghost) - destroyed by Sarah Jane, Lord Marchwood's ghost, Clyde Langer, Rani Chandra, and Toby Silverman # Phyllis Trupp - frozen into a painting by the Mona Lisa entity (this was reversed) # Sarah Jane Smith - frozen into a painting by the Mona Lisa entity (this was reversed) # Leef Blathereen - exploded after the undigested rakweed in its stomach activated due to the loud noises made by Mr Smith # Tree Blathereen - exploded after the undigested rakweed in its stomach activated due to the loud noises made by Mr Smith Series 4 # Mister Dread - deactivated himself after he longer had a mission to complete # Tia Karim - killed when the creation of a T.A.R.D.I.S. key overloaded and exploded # Azure of the Claw Shansheeth - killed when the creation of a T.A.R.D.I.S. key overloaded and exploded Series 5 # Sky - absorbed the energy of the metalkind portal (although she revived) # Joseph Serf - died in a skiing accident Category:TV Category:TV Shows Category:Doctor Who